


Doctor.

by Smol_Bucky



Series: Overwatch (Fanfics/Drabbles/ETC) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is like the best sister, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Scientist!Reader, Tags are hard!, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bucky/pseuds/Smol_Bucky
Summary: The day they brought him to you and Angela Ziegler, you knew that after you wouldn't feel the same. You never needed comfort until you met him for the first time since he woke up. The way he looked at you and always tried to be in your company, even if he didn't need to be. How could you possibly not fall in love with a man whose conflict directs his everyday life?





	1. Emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first formal writing for the fandom of Overwatch. This is going to be going on for several chapters. Expect angst because I am that kind of writer to constantly write angst for no particular reason. XD
> 
> \- Alpha

You and Angela had so much ahead of you when Overwatch found him. Everything you already knew had to be put to the test to see what you can do for him. For the first time in your life, you’ve never seen Angela so determined to help him even with all the injuries he’s sustained from whatever had happened to him. Alongside Angela Ziegler, you worked to transform him after the Higher Up’s had offered him another chance at life for his help.

There was so much you can do with his design and augmentation. You were [F/N] [L/N], a biotechnic engineer that worked in the field of cybernetic technology. You’ve done so much in your life time to give people fully functioning limbs and restore previously failing organs with your expert skills and advance knowledge. Combined with the help and medical advisory of your closest friend, Angela, you worked day and night to design a compatible cyborg augmentation that would be adaptable for the man.

She commented throughout the process with very helpful tips on what the best design would be. You’ve always loved her that very reason. She’s helpful but not pushy; caring but not overprotective. She was the mother that everybody basically needed (even though she doesn’t want to be called one). There were high expectations of you whenever you went to work on the man you learned to be Genji.

His transformation worked after many months of constantly watching over him while helping him through physical therapy to get him used to the body he now has. There was discrepancies along the way in terms that he didn’t enjoy his new body. Everybody marvelled the work you did on Genji, but this was merely just the first stages as there were many improvements that he needed than just what he had now. On multiple occasions, there were malfunctioning parts to his new body and lack of ventilation as he usually overexerted himself in training which leads to overheating. Every day was not like the previous in your life but it’s what kept you sane within this war.

It was super early that morning when you had woken up to go to your lab. You hadn’t even changed out of your pyjamas yet when you basically sleep walked there. Everything was dark except for the holo-screens that glowed dim blue over your desk filled with wires, little gadgets and tons of paperwork that needed to be filled out and turned into your commander, Jack Morrison―famous for his handsome looks and unresting working habits.

The room came to light as soon as you stepped in, stunning you at the sudden light that cast over the large room. After several moments of adjusting to the light, you find yourself in your swivel chair and picking up a holo-pad from the messy table. You entered some code onto it and what came up was Genji’s recent checkup report from Angela. You gnawed at your bottom lip as you picked apart what she had written down, all of her thorough notes being arranged in your head. ‘Overexertion. Overheating. Failure at joints.’ These were the primary concern of yours and you raked your fingers through hair in a stressed manner.

You would have to ask Gabriel to let Genji rest for today so you can run over diagnostic tests with him over any augmentation that he would need to keep up with high energy and abilities. You didn't want his body to fail him because then the faults would be pointed at you for not addressing the problem.

You'll have to contact the Blackwatch Commander later. Right now, you needed some coffee and a proper breakfast. Pushing your body out of the swivel chair, you waltz lazily to the kitchen. When you arrived, you were not surprised that the commander was already awake with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was casually leaning against the countertop in blue sweats and a tight top.

“Good morning, Commander.” There was a steadiness in your voice as you addressed your superior, feeling yourself heat up at the sight of him. He was such good eye candy but you're one of those people that didn't necessarily fell for his charm so easily though.

“Morning, agent.” He addressed you quick and curtly as he stood there, sipping his coffee.

You rummaged through the fridge, finding the tub of cream cheese and the bag of bagels sitting on the counter next to the toaster. It felt awkward with the commander just standing there while you made yourself a light breakfast, sometimes feeling him watching you but you weren't sure. The air was thick with an awkward silence, almost making you suffocate on it.

“Uh.. Commander?” You looked towards him shyly, your fingers tapping slightly on the edge of the granite counter.

He hummed and gave you a quick glance before looking back to wherever he was looking before. Why did he make you feel so nervous?

“Do you know when Commander Reyes will be up?” Your lips pursed into a small smile of sorts as you asked him hesitantly. You knew that the two commanders were on fair terms which lead you to safely assume that Commander Morrison would know of the other’s whereabouts in the morning after being friends for so long.

“At ease, agent.” He let out a gravelly chuckle that made you feel giddy as you felt your muscles loosen up. Morrison waited for a little as he sipped another bit of his coffee before giving you an answer. “I’m not too sure but I’ll send him a notice that you requested to talk to him.”

Your smile got a little bit wider as you nodded, “Thank you very much.” The toaster made a little ding sound that startled you a bit as you held your hand over your heart, feeling it pound rapidly in the confines of your chest. Again, he let out another chuckle before getting off the counter and leaving the kitchen. You felt utterly embarrassed.

The rest of your morning goes fine as you had breakfast, met up with some of your friends in the lounge room. You had finally showered and changed into your work uniform. Currently, you were sitting on the couch next to Hana who was showing you this new game she found. She was like the little sister you’ve always wanted (aside from being a bit annoying from time to time).

“Agent (L/N).” You heard your commander call to you, eyeing you from the entrance. You stood attention immediately, quietly saying your goodbye to Hana while playing. She spared you a wide smile and waved quickly.

“Yes, sir?” You responded, addressing your superior.

“Reyes wants you in his office in 10.” That was all he said before he left, leaving you a bit startled but overall happy because you'd get to see Genji again since a couple of missions ago. You hadn't seen him since last week.

You scrambled to his office, feeling a bit excited but also nervous. Maybe a little intimidated. Blackwatch was something else compared to Overwatch.

When you arrived at the door to his office, you knocked gently on the door and waited for a response.

“Come in.”

You turned the knob to his office door and let yourself inside quietly as you closed it behind you. The room was dimly lit with a single bulb on his desk.

“What is it, (L/N)?” He turned in his chair, eyeing you up and down like you were a piece of meat about to be fed to the dogs.

“I-I..” You were so intimidated right now that words couldn't describe how you felt. You inhaled deeply, “CanyoupleaseletGenjiofffortoday?” Everything came out all at once with the rumbling nervousness that you felt, making your fingers tremble slightly under his gaze.

There was a look on his face, a smirk as he hummed, amused at your state of nervousness and anxiety while awaiting his answer. Then he got up unexpectedly. His footsteps are heavy as he walked over to you, making you back up until your back hit the wall and the only thing that kept you from running is the aura of intimidation that he carried wherever he goes. You're sure that his subordinates are used to this but you weren't. Nor will you ever be.

“Would you repeat that for me, cariño?” His voice was intoxicating to listen to, the way it rumbles and the just bass of his entire tone was all too alluring. Even though he was acting in such a way, you knew that you wouldn't be tricked and would not fall for him ever.

“Uh.. I need Genji off for today.. Please?” You spoke carefully and quietly, doing your best to keep your tone even and steady.

“See? Not that hard.” He let out a small laugh as he stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest. He was beyond amused and you ended up flustered as you thanked him and asked that Genji come to your lab by 1400 that day.

You worked in your laboratory since your meeting with the Blackwatch Commander. You couldn't forget the way he looked and spoke to you during your ‘private’ meeting in his office. There was nothing to describe that experience at all.

Fingers tapped away at the holoscreen while you read off everything about Genji once more, making mental note of his habits and way of acting before you would have to work with him today.

A knock at your door interrupted your thoughts of the half cyborg, half man. You got up and went to the door, opening it to see Genji. A quick glance at the clock confirms your suspicion; it was 2:00 PM. His face was covered except for his red eyes that stared at you until you met his gaze and he looked away as if he wasn't staring before.

“Come in. Sorry for the mess, haven't been free to clean it.” You rubbed the back of your neck as you went back to your chair, sitting down but swivelling to look at him. Genji walked forward, sitting down on one of the metal crates by your desk as he always did during his meetings with you.

You rolled over to him, eyes locking with his again but this time, it felt more intense as you started to shift awkwardly. “May I remove your mask?” You asked and he hummed, nodding but still not speaking.

You always asked for permission to do anything with him. It was common place as you were invading his personal bubble. Your fingers reached out and held onto each side of the bottom portion of the mask. You applied pressure gently until you heard a hiss and a click which allowed for removal of the facial plate. You repeated with the top part.

There's something about him that you like. Again, you asked if you could attach him to some cords that are connected to your system. He stayed still as you attached cords to his back, making him jolt slightly from the sudden rush of electricity running through him. Though otherwise, he was fine.

His vitals and information appeared on your screen and holo-pad as you scrolled through them, reading briefly on everything before you look towards him. He was looking down while you pulled up some experimental designs on your holo-pad to show to him.

His eyes looked up at the glowing screen, seeing the various new designs that you were designing upon his next augmentation if there was a need to.

“These are the new designs. Swipe through them.” You flashed a small smile as he takes the holo-pad from your hand with his metal one, feeling the cold alloy brushing your fingers lightly. It made you smile a little more when that happened. “I heard from Dr. Ziegler’s reports that overheating is an issue as well as you overexerting yourself in training and on missions,” you spoke seriously as you worried for his well-being and how long it would be before his metal half would stop functioning due to what he does on a day to day basis.

“It’s not a problem, Dr. (L/N). These designs are wonderful but my body does not need anymore cyberization.” His voice had a certain edge to it that you always picked up as somewhat hostile, aggressive in a way.

You didn’t let this soil your mood as you take back the holo-pad from him, “It’s only concepts for in case I would have to augment you again, Genji. In the end, it’s not going to be me that decides whether you get an augmentation or not.” You paused, watching as he gave you stern eyes, a frown upon his scarred lips.

“It’s you,” was all you said as you stood up and went behind Genji to unhook him from your computer. It was sad to say that you felt an attraction to the Blackwatch member but you didn’t let your emotions get the best of you in the midst of a war. It would not lead you anywhere but to your own demise.

“Genji, can you please face me?” Your voice was soft, not very demanding but still expecting him to obey you whether or not he wished to. Though as per usual, he turned upon command as you picked up his lower face plate, the grey metal cool against your warm fingers. You leaned down to attach it to the bottom portion of his face, waiting until it clicked for you to let go.

You didn’t know why but it felt intimate to do this. It’s like something only lovers will do but the thoughts only lasted for moments when you finished putting on his top piece and telling him to rest for today as you had asked Commander Reyes to let him stay at the base for today.

Genji was heading for the door, almost half way through before he turned around and asked you, “Doctor. Are you available today?”

The question had startled you as you fumbled for words to say. In the end, you only managed to nod at him, clutching your holo-pad a bit tighter as you expected his next words.

It was hard to tell what he’s thinking or what his emotions are with the mask on but he looked at you after briefly looking down in contemplation, “Meet me in the garden in thirty minutes. Is that okay?”

“Y..Yes, it’s okay.”

He nodded and left, closing your door with a click. When it did, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. You put down the holo-pad on your desk, combing a hand through your hair with a small sigh.

You waited out the time in a deafening silence, clicking away at your keyboard to fill in for the time. In the moments of silence that you sat through, you thought about what Genji could have wanted to meet you for. It’s not like you two had anything in common nor did you really knew him personally. A sigh passed your lips as you looked to the digital clock sitting on your desk and looked back at the holo-screen. 

You fiddled with your thumb for some time before you decided to get to the garden a little early. You left your laboratory, feeling nervous about what might transpire with the Blackwatch ninja. Your steps were light as you walked through the hallway, flashing warm smiles to your fellow coworkers that passed by.

Your eyes lit up a little when you saw Angela, wanting to have a small conversation with her about Genji before you were to meet him. “Angela. Do you have a minute?”

“Hm. Yes, [F/N]?” Her voice replied to your question as she looked up from the holo-pad she had her arm, looking like she was heading down to the medbay which was opposite of where you were going.

“I checked up on Genji earlier and I can understand the problems that you addressed during his examination with you. I want to conduct another augmentation on him some time in the future before his current cyberization gives out on him.” There was a thread of concern you had that she picked up on immediately, her eyes softening as she put a hand on your shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

“I see. We’ll have to discuss this with him later so that we can all be sure about this decision. For now, we must keep an eye out on him, [F/N]. I, too, worry about his health,” her words were comforting as she shared your mutual concern for the man. She drops her hand from your shoulder as she gave her signature motherly smile at you.

“Thank you,” you returned the smile and she nodded before leaving to the medbay. You watched her figure getting further down the hall before remembering that you must be going to the garden. Your feet quickened its pace as you were heading to the zen garden that you sometimes catch Genji meditating in.

The automatic door opened and you walk in, always forgetting how relaxing it was to come here on occasion. You were surrounded by nature always, the tranquil sound of water flowing from the waterfall of the small pond in the center area.

“Dr. [L/N],” a quiet voice startled you as you jumped and backed away, turning around to see who it was (even if the voice was obvious of who it is). He was always so god damn quiet that he has to startle you every time but never apologizing for it, only letting out a chuckle.

“Please stop doing that, Genji.” You plead of him, seeing the mischevious glint in his eyes. You dislike how he never really listened to you, only doing these things to amuse himself because of how weak-hearted you really were even if you paraded around with confidence on the occasion.

Genji hummed at you, shaking his head as he approached you with slow steps, making you take one back each time. This continued until you felt your back press onto the nearest tree, his gaze never leaving you once. His glowing, red eyes always seemed to look at you no matter where you were. Then there was a hand caressing your cheek, a calloused thumb brushing the area your eye tenderly. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking or how he felt during this moment but all you knew was that you felt slightly uncomfortable but it wasn’t bad.

“Doctor. You are gentle and kind to me all this time. Do you not find me hideous? Abnormal? Freaky even?” His question was so unexpected as you felt his hand under your chin now, making you face up to meet his eyes; those red hues that made you fluster whenever he gazed upon you.

Your answer was genuine but your voice was shaky, “N..No, I’d never s-say that… I find you handsome.. G-Genji.”

In a second, he was off of you as you slumped against the tree, feeling weak in your knees. You held onto the rough bark for support as you needed to regain sensation in your legs. His back faced you, seeing how sculpted he looked from this angle. You heat up as you realized you were staring for too long at him, quickly finding something else to analyze that was not his body. This was also your doing but you couldn’t even look at the man you helped.

“Is what you say true, Doctor?” His head turned back to glance at you and you responded with a nod, making him turn back towards you. His metal hand reached up to remove his lower faceplate, the familiar hissing and click ringing in your ears as you can see his scarred face.  _ He’s so handsome, _ you thought.

Your tongue pokes out to run over your bottom lip as he leaned in towards you, his free hand grabbing your neck all of a sudden before his lips were on yours. You were absolutely stunned, your heart pounding rapidly in your chest. Though after the initial shock, you melt into him as his other arm wrapped around you, dropping his bottom faceplate to the stony ground with a clink.


	2. Your Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the reader's history is revealed. Especially of their past with loving somebody and a flashback to Genji first hurting the reader. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments about anything you like or don't like. I would like to know so that I can improve the quality of my writings.
> 
> \- Alpha

You didn’t know how you ended up back in your laboratory with the Blackwatch member while he peppered kisses along your jawline and his metal hand resting on your thigh and his human one holding your hip to be pressed flush against his body. Was this a dream? It surely had to be because everything felt surreal to you; nothing felt real but it was.

“Doctor…” He pulled away from your skin as you looked down at him, meeting his eyes again. Genji was utmost tender and gentle with you, not wanting to hurt you at all. “Do you really think that I am handsome?” His accented voice was smooth as he asked you the same question for the third time in the past thirty minutes since you’ve arrived at your lab again.

Again, you reassured him. “Yes, I do think that you are handsome.”

He hummed appreciatively, feeling content with your answer once more. You always get reminded that he was created by your hands; that he was a weapon that Overwatch made you design. There was some guilt that was always come back as much as you wanted it to go away.

But you just pushed it away as you always did, leaning into the loving embrace of the man you’ve grown attached to. It wasn’t even your fault that you ended up loving him more than you should. You were a scientist and he was just another tool to Blackwatch but you saw something else in him when you first watch him fight at practice to get used to his new body. There were many hardships for both you and him along the way as you constantly had to keep up with how his current body function to see if any upgrades were needed.

“I never meant to fall in love…” You hummed quietly against his chest, leaning into the human part of his chest.

“If you had not, I would not be able to love you back,” Genji spoke, his words holding the only truth that you couldn’t deny. If you didn’t love him, how could you end up with him now?

Maybe this was taking it too far. You had sure doubt that it didn't feel right to rush into things like this. Genji picked up that you were in some thought and squeezing your thigh to bring you back to reality.

“Is something bothering you?” He asked, seemingly concerned with what your mind plagued you about this time. You always were thinking so much.

“Yes.. I am not sure if rushing into this is a good idea…” You honestly answered him, watching his face to gauge his reaction. He didn't say anything to allow you to know what he thinks of it.

Then he chuckled. You were confused.

“Huh?”

“I don't think we're rushing, Doctor. Nothing’s been said yet about us, remember that.” Genji brought up a fair point that you two never decided for anything to be set in stone. It was only feelings that carried both of your actions.

You blush at the realization, your hand pushing you off of his chest. Again, the anxiety settled in and you climbed off of his lap, almost eager to leave his embrace. Genji couldn't help the frown that formed when your warm body left him.

He stood as well but rather than going after you, he only headed for the door. “Please think about it, doctor.”

You didn't know how much you missed him until he was gone, the door closing behind him as you felt the weight of his words on your shoulders. Why did your emotions always complicated everything?

Now thoroughly upset with yourself, you walked to the old sofa that always sat in the corner of the room whenever you needed a nap and threw yourself into the old cushions that smelled of metals and chemicals that permeated the room and soon stained the couch in the same scent. Though in a way, it was comforting.

You curled up into the cushions, your lids falling heavy as they closed, letting you drift off into one of your dreamless slumber.

* * *

 

_ “I-I’m.. so-sorry…” You choked as his hand wrapped tightly around your throat, the way his red eyes glowed with anger. The world already was going dark as you started seeing black blobs appearing in your vision. _

_ “G-Genji..” You rasp as your hands were futile in trying to pry his wrist away to release your neck before you would surely pass out from the lack of oxygen going to your head and inability to breathe properly with him pressing hard on your windpipe. _

_ Something must’ve clicked when you choked his name, the red in his eyes soften and in an instant, he was off of you, backing away towards the door like a frightened animal. _

_ You struggled to regain your breath as you held your neck, feeling how sore where his fingers wrapped around it. Though he almost had knocked you unconscious, nearly killing you if he applied any more pressure, you were calm and collected. You weren’t mad or upset at him. Why would you be? It was only a normal reaction because you forgot to ask him if you could touch him just once. _

_ You sat up, your eyes softening at him. “Please, Genji. It’s okay.  _ I’m okay. _ ” _

_ “[Y/N]. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to get angry like that.” _

_ You can see him flexing his fingers, the noise that they made as the plates moved atop one another. That was the hand he was choking you with, remembering the cool alloy that pressed on your neck from earlier. _

_ You slowly stood up, using both of your arms to steady yourself while now on your own two feet. You weren’t in no rush to get over to him, watching as he almost cowered against the door while you approached. _

_ “Genji,” you tried again, reaching a hand out but this time before you reached his face, “May I touch?” _

_ He seemed to be at a loss for words, but otherwise nodded at your request. Your fingers still shook from the earlier event but that fear was driving you to approach him. Your heart was pounding inside your chest while you found where his faceplate locked and applied even pressure on both sides until you heard a hissing and then a click. Genji watched you carefully as he felt the cool air prickle his jaw when you removed the mask completely. _

_ You couldn’t help but stare at him; why was he so beautiful to look at? _

_ It’s then that you held his cheek in your palm, your thumb running over a scar that went over his lip. He almost leaned into the pleasant touch, then something unexpected happened. _

_ Genji’s hand ghosted over yours, holding it so delicately in his own. Your heart was beating rapidly, everything around you seeming not to matter as you felt yourself lean into him until your head laid against his chest. _

_ “Genji…” You purred, feeling his hand tighten around yours but in a delicate manner as to not hurt you again as he did before. _

_ “Doctor…” _

* * *

 

You woke up hours later, having dreamt of the first intimate moment you shared with the cyborg but you focused more on the fact that you were not in your laboratory anymore; you were in your bed under the warming embrace of the blanket. How you ended up here was a mystery but it’s not like you had really qualms about it. A breathless sigh passed your lips as you pulled the blanket over your shoulder, curling up into fetal position.

“Genji…” You whimpered, tears pricking your eyes. Why did you have to push him away like that?

God, you felt like you fucked up what you’ve worked hard to build between yourself and him. Your bond ruined because you had doubts about what your relationship with the man should be.

Your fingers curled into a fist tightly, your nails threatening to tear your skin. The tears stained your pillow, leaving blotches of wetness in its wake. You were sure you weren’t sleeping anymore after; not wanting to be haunted in your dreams about your mistake.

You choked on your sobs, missing the feeling of metallic and human hands caressing your body in ways that you have never been touched or held before; the scarred lips that peppered kisses on your face; the way his chest would rumble with his humming of whatever song he was into during the timeㅡit was always different every week when you gave him checkups.

You thought you had given up on love long ago when you were double-crossed by an old lover who was really a Talon agent. He used you to get information for his horrible organization while holding your heart in his hand and having you fall for all his lies. It never helped that he promised marriage and all the sweet things that any partner would promise their beloved.

It wasn’t before long that you subcame to the disgusting feeling that bubbled in your chest. You blamed yourself over and over again for everything that went wrong in your life. You were easily tricked and foolish enough to fall for the people who uses you.

But what about Genji?

As if on cue, the Devil himself walked into the room but he carried a tray of food. Genji’s footsteps were so quiet that it didn’t disturb the melancholy air of the room. The tray was gently placed down onto the table by the window as indicated by the sound of metal hitting wood.

This only made you grip the sheets tighter, trying to hide yourself under the blanket so that he didn’t see you in such a state of vulnerability. It made you feel weak and disgusting, having someone see you break down. The proud scientist of Overwatch sobbing about an old lover.

“[F/N].”

You stiffened at the call, knowing that he never used your first time even if it was in private. His title to call you was always “doctor” and sometimes followed by your last name if he so desired.

You inhaled a breath, trying to quickly calm yourself as you just curled up even more under the covers. ‘Please just go away,’ you thought but didn’t care to say it aloud. You’ve already fucked up for today.

“Doctor [L/N]. I brought you food..” His voice was soft and gentle as he always sounded when he was around you. Maybe there was some kind of apologetic notion in the way he was talking just now.

Again, you didn’t reply.

Genji placed one knee onto the bed, leaning forward as you rolled back a little due to his weight on one side of the bed. He cooed your first name once more, gently grabbing the sheets and tugging it off of your trembling body. Then there was silence after but not before long that he picked up your unmoving body. You didn’t even try to resist as you felt too weak to do so.

Your eyes were horridly puffy and red as divots of where your nails pierced your skin was in your palm and small trickles of blood dressed the tips of your nails. He didn’t say anything and you didn’t struggle as if both of you knew what would happen if either of you did.

You let out another choked sob, trying to hold it in while he spoke words of Japanese that you didn’t understand but it was comforting either way. Now you were seated in his lap, facing him as he was brushing his fingers through your [H/C] locks and his other hand rubbed up and down your back.

You sniffled here and there as he continued, your eyes having been locked with his since. He helped finally ground back to reality, everything feeling less fake and more real. You’ve stopped crying which was a good sign to Genji.

“Are you okay now, [Y/N]?”

You nod.

“I..I just have.. a hard time… with being in love..” Your sudden words shocked Genji including yourself. Once again you feel the tears starting to form and threatened to fall while the man below you calmed you with his soothing humming and brushing your tears away with the pad of his thumb.

You didn’t know how but he calmed you so easily; your tears were no more and you felt yourself settling quietly into his arms. You were tired and a mess but your eyes drift to the side where he had brought you food from the cafeteria. Genji’s eyes seemed to follow yours as he asked you, “Are you hungry?”

You said nothing but nod. He helped you settle on his lap, your back against his hard chest. It struck you that tonight was Angela’s turn to cook. You loved her cooking as it gave you a sense of home before that was all wiped away in one day. Though that’s a tale for another time.

“Thank you, Genji… For all of this,” you expressed your gratitude to the man that you saved for being by your side. Everything you’ve been through has been hectic and you have never gotten a break to cry and vent out all the balled up emotion.

It went silence thereafter with you sitting in his lap while his arms rested around your waist, making you sit as snug as possible to his metallic body. You had no qualms about it though; nothing was bad about this arrangement but maybe someone would have ideas if they saw you with the Blackwatch member.

You ate the warm soup, relishing in the savoury taste of the home-cooking of hers. It felt like home in a liquid form and never has failed to make you feel better on stressful days whenever she makes it. You were able to have about half of the soup before you felt full even though your appetite was usually more than this. Maybe it was just that you were overrun with emotions and lost your appetite in the midst of it.

“You know… I really still want to fully upgrade you, Genji. Angela said it would help with all the problems that your current design does not provide you.” It was odd to bring up business in the middle of the relaxing moment but you wanted to see if you can convince him otherwise once more.

There was a grunt of dissatisfaction that erupted from him at your idea, making him tug you to his chest as he settles his face into the crook of your neck. His lips pressed light kisses to your neck and shoulder wherever skin was exposed. Without even speaking, he took your attention away from the topic at hand as he wanted to. It was hard to fight against his grip, your willpower to resist him weakening as his hands moved to hold your thighs down so you don’t squirm too much.

“Doctor…” He spoke breathlessly against your skin, “You’ve tempted me so much. When I found you in tears, I wanted to make all your pains go away.” God, did he have to be such a sweet talker at this time of night?

“Genji..” You sighed his name softly, the tips of his fingers finding the hem of your shirt and sliding smoothly under, starting to pull it over your body and soon you were left shirtless to his gaze. He worked slowly, running the pads of his fingers over your abdomen up to your pecs. You bit your lip to suppress any noise that dared come up your throat.

“Let me heal you, Doctor.. As you’ve done for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... That was an interesting chapter. Smut is a guarantee for next chapter so be warned! As a note, this was written before the Uprising in London and Genji has yet to assume his current cyborg form. That should come up in later chapters. In those chapters, there will be angst!
> 
> \- Alpha


	3. Empty Feelings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut happens. The next day, Reader struggles with their emotions and Reyes just keep giving them a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one definitely is just a rollercoaster of emotions! Update to Bonded will come next :)
> 
> -Alpha

You were a whimpering mess on your bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering your upper body with a cyborg grinding against you between your thighs. His lips knew what to do as if he's done this before (so many times before actually); the roughness of them on your own lips to around your nipples made you weak to his touch.

You felt eager, almost desperate for something more as the tent forming in your sweatpants was now apparent to the ever observant gaze of the other’s. He pulled away from one of your nipples, his fingers still tweaking the other.

“Eager, aren't you now?” His tone was almost mocking and pretentious, playing that role as if he was your dominant. There was no lie that it didn't turn you on somewhat to feel powerless to his strength.

Both of his hands were off your chest and at your hip where the waistband of the sweatpants were, his eyebrow raising in question and you nodded, knowing what he wanted to ask. His fingers hooked into the band and your underwear, allowing him to pull them down when you lifted your hips a little to make it easy. Your length fell free, precum already dripping from the slit even after just several minutes of light foreplay. God, you felt embarrassed.

You felt him wrap his human hand around your cock, stroking slowly and evenly. You were oh-so sensitive to his touch that you couldn't recall when it was the last time you had jerked off. It was almost like it was your first time all over again. Genji gave you a pleased look, seeing at how flushed your face was and the little moans that fell from your lips urged him to stroke faster. Though at the same time, there was a devious twinkle in those red orbs.

“You are fully aware that you've paid enough detail to give me a penis, right? Hm, doctor?” His words caught you off guard as he sounded too casual in the middle of such an act. You stumbled for an answer, half of your brain barely functioning with how good his hand felt wrapped around you.

“..y-yes,” you replied a little bit more unsure than you intended. Those little details about genitalia were completely discussed briefly because there was much embarrassment on your part for having thought of it; though in the end, you really did give him a cybernetic penis. God, now the thought of him fucking you with it had you a wanton mess.

There it is again, that little chuckle of his that always had made your stomach flutter. Though soon the pleasure was gone and your throbbing member was lying against your abdomen. The loss of it made you whine but he didn't react to your wordless plea, only grinning from ear to ear as you watched him work his crotch plate, his fingers unlocking the metal piece.

His penis fell out as soon as the plate was removed, the ridges along the bottom with accents of red that glowed near the base and an average sized head. It was like a normal cock but just metallic.

“Flip over, on all fours,” he commanded, his eyes watching you and expecting you to comply without hesitation. There was hesitation though but he didn't say it again, only waiting for you to do as you were told.

In the end, you slowly got up and turned onto your stomach then into all fours. A pleased hum can be heard from him as his hand spread apart your ass cheeks, the pad of his metal thumb pressing your sphincter. You whined a little, feeling apprehensive about letting him further press into you but it was too late when he forced his thumb into your tight hole.

“Genji..!” You cried out but his other hand stroked one of your cheeks, humming that you're doing good and listening to him. His thumb slowly thrust deeper as you felt yourself clenching around him but you did your best to relax so it would be easier to get you worked for the main event.

“Good [Y/N ]..” He mused, pulling out his thumb and pressing in his thinner middle finger along with his index. The stretch was tight but not impossible as you moaned into the pillow, your hand fisting the sheets. His fingers thrusts in and out of you, tenderly stretching your hole as he scissored them.

You didn't know how you will take him if he doesn't prepare you better. There isn't a lie or a truth that would say that you are a virgin or not right now except you admit that you've been handled this way before but not as gentle and caring.

He encouraged you with words, his fingers working your hole still while you felt your thighs tremble underneath you. All of a sudden, the pleasure is gone and you let out a loud whine at the dissatisfaction. His chuckle again can be heard and it was one full of mischief. You didn't know that you wanted him so badly until he had pulled out and left you eager for him to fill you right up.

His hands found your hips, fingers curling over your bone as he jerked you back to press against his crotch where his cock rubbed between your ass cheeks. You looked over your shoulder to peer at his face, catchng him running his tongue across his bottom lip. The hungry, lustful glint in his eyes aroused you as you grinded desperately against him, trying to gain any kind of pleasure but a hard smack to your ass from his metallic hand jolted your body to stop.

“Don't be a bad boy.. Or else,” he gave you the threat of something unknown with a rough growl, his fingers digging deeper into the flesh of your hip and it will definitely bruise.

“Y-Yes, Genji.”

“Beg.” He gave you a kitten spank on the other cheek that he didn't hit yet.

“Huh..? O..Oh,” your cheeks flushed at realization of what he said. You can feel his tip pressing into your hole but never really penetrating just yet. “Eer.. P-Please fuck… my ass..?”

“Hm..” Genji hummed, chuckling a little but felt content with your attempt. He leaned forward, angling himself to push into you. That's when the pain came but it was mixed with the euphoric feeling of pleasure. You cried out quietly into the pillow, your hands grasping the sheets and threatening to rip them with your nails.

“God.. これはとても良いです,” he grunted in his native tongue. You didn’t understand Japanese very well, only ever being able to catch some phrases that he says around you a lot; though you loved it when he spoke Japanese anyways.

He stilled inside of you, pressing himself to the hilt as he rolled his hips a little, letting you adjust to his size. Your eyes were closed shut as you let him know it was okay to move now and so he did. Genji started to thrust shallow with light and slow thrusts, rocking your body to his thrusts.

You never ceased to be amazed at how tender and loving he can be even when he’s expressed so much anguish and violence on the battlefield due to the nature of his past and where it lead him now. He never skipped a beat to make you feel good whether it was emotionally or physically like he is right now.

Did this feel like casual sex? No, but you two weren’t lovers yet so it wasn’t even romantic sort of sex. It was just the heat of the moment that carried you thus far with him. You couldn’t even think much to what happens after all of this with his thrusts starting to pick up vigor.

The obscene slaps of his hips on your ass echoed through the room, his hands never releasing your hips as he used them to fuck into you with such speed. You were now moaning and grunting into the pillow; you could hardly manage any sort of words with the pleasure coursing through your body.

Genji didn’t hold back with the obscenity, “Such a tight ass. You feel so fucking good, [Y/N].” His groans didn’t go unheard by you; the sounds giving you butterflies because you were the cause of them.

“You want more, baby? You are doing so well taking my cock like a little whore.”

God, that dirty talk made you whimper and moan, wordlessly begging for more as you bucked your ass back on him multiple times. Tears of unadulterated pleasure formed in the inner corners of your eyes, staining the pillow with dampness while his pace was now nearly ruthless and anybody passing by would definitely heard you getting rammed into by the cyborg.

“P-Please, Genji! Fuck! Genji!” His name was your mantra and yours his. He even started cursing in his native tongue, some words you were able to understand due to how often he said them during training when you were observing. His cock was brutally pounding your tight ass, his hips smashing against your bottom. Your head was spinning with pleasure and your member throbbed with the lack of attention; you remedied this problem and brought a hand to grab your shaft, jerking it violently. He caught on to your actions, his brows knitting together as he bit his lip.

You were absolutely gorgeous on all fours for him to fuck you into oblivion. Your edge was soon to come and you were aching for this release; when was the last time you felt this good? A very long time!

“Genji! I’m so close!” You cried, pumping your hard cock in your hand as he punished your hole with brutal thrusts. It didn’t help when his member started to vibrate inside your hole. Jesus, he was really trying to kill you.

“I’m close too!” Genji shouted, his pace never ceasing no matter what. Sometimes you forget you gave him functions that any normal human would; you thought of this too deeply.

“Genji!” You cried, cumming hard onto the bedsheets below you while your hand stroked yourself through the entire orgasm. During the midst of your orgasmic pleasure, he had stilled and came with a loud moan into your ass. 

You can feel the synthetic liquid filling up your hole, your chest heaving with hard breaths that you took. It was now the post euphoric bliss of sex. The last time you felt this was too long to remember. You feel him pull out of you with a sigh before he laid next to you, his red eyes calm and tender as he stared at you. Yours open to meet his, a smile perking up at the corners of your lips.

His metallic hand caressed your cheek, brushing away any hair that was in your face. The moment ended too quickly as he had gotten up and went to the bathroom, leaving you to calm yourself in your own mess. The water in the sink was running before shutting off after some seconds and emerged a Genji with a wet towel. 

The aftercare was so loving. You’d expect him to leave you alone but it was the opposite of what you expected of him. The cool towel ran over your body delicately, wiping away the sheen of perspiration and leaving you feeling cleaner than you did earlier. His eyes were caring but his expression showed no other emotion.

He helped you off of the cum-stained sheets, picking you up and sitting you on the chair by the window where you both were sitting earlier. You felt too drained to move as you watched him work to remove your bed coverings, throwing them into the hamper opposite of the corner where you sat. You found yourself immersed in watching him, the way his shoulder flexed and how his body moved around the room.

Your head rested in your arm that was on the table next to the chair, your eyelids heavy and threatening to close. Your thoughts were quiet, nothing more than just whispers in your head about Genji but the doubt that you still carried about yourself if this was a good thing or not. Would this end up being a one time thing? Or would he come back to you? These are the qualms you battle with in your mind.   
“You’re tired, [Y/N].” He stated the obvious, coming again to pick your body and placing you on the changed sheets. Genji slipped his body next to yours, having you on your side as he had your body molded against his. His metallic plates upon your warm skin gave you goosebumps but were too tired to move away; besides you kind of liked it.

“Goodnight..”

* * *

 

The blaring sound of an alarm broke your slumber, annoying you at how loud it was. Eyes fluttering rapidly in the wake of the obnoxious sound, you rolled over to the other side of the bed and slammed the snooze button with a groan. That’s when you realized you were alone on the mattress and the cool, metal body that was pressed against you last night was gone. You forced yourself to swallow the lump in your throat, not wanting to think and then assume the worst of him. Maybe he had to leave because the commander was looking for him! Yeah, that’s it! He probably didn’t mean to leave you.

The excuses you made to keep your wits about you only served to paralyze the pain in your chest for some time. You’ve always overthought things and upset yourself without even wanting to. You forced the duvet off your naked body, the cool air of the room making you shiver but nonetheless begrudgingly climb out of bed to the bathroom.

When you first saw yourself in the mirror, you gawked at the sight of bruises at your hip and small hickies at the base of your neck. A quiet whine left your lips as you knew that if anybody saw, there would be questions. (Those asking being Hana, McCree, or Angela.) Pushing more dreadful thoughts aside, you decided to take a shower first to get clean.

Next was deciding on clothing to wear to hide evidence of the crime, metaphorically speaking. There was no real crime. That day, you dressed in one of your many hoodies, tugging up the neckline to ensure that those hickies would not show. The bruises on your hips were no problem to hide as black jeans and hoodie already covered the entire mess but the area around it felt tender and ached from time to time.

Breakfast was the next thing of order. Grabbing your phone before you left, the cafeteria was where you headed next. Arriving in the busy dining room, you first made eye contact with Angela who was sitting with the other members of the team. A bright smile made way onto your lips, waving excitingly at her who beckoned you to come over. You jogged up to the table, seeing all kinds of familiar faces and greeting them. Reinhardt, Commander Morrison, Ana, Commander Reyes (who rarely showed up to breakfast), and finally Tracer.

“Go get something to eat, [Y/N]! You must be starving.” Angela grinned at you, touching your arm before ushering you with a light shove towards the line. You laughed and nodded, joking about how she’s always such a mother. That got you a light punch to the hip by her which made you flinch with the expression of pain flashing across your face that she raised a brow to. (Damn she never missed anything.)

“I slept awkwardly on the couch again,” you told her. It wasn’t the full truth but it wasn’t a completely lie either. You see her press her hand to her face, shaking her head disapprovingly before ordering you to get breakfast now.

You obliged her, rushing off to the line to grab yourself [breakfast meal] from the many options they had. The seat besides her was empty as it always had been, letting you settle next to the doctor that you so loved as a sister. 

While you chat with the team, talking about how the progress with your most recent technology, you can see Commander Reyes scrutinizing you with those dark eyes as if he knew what you did last night. Your eyes met for a brief second and you swore he smirked when you looked away out of embarrassment. Oh god, did he know?

Trying to ignore his gaze, you laughed at Reinhardt’s joke and immersing yourself into the conversation while you ate.

Jokes went around the table, recalling funny but embarrassing moments of the team on missions. It was fun as everybody laughed even at themselves for those small moments.

Breakfast ended in another hour later but the meals were long forgotten over the conversations had. You enjoyed yourself among your friends and teammates for the first time in so long whenever you were holed up in your lab or just had breakfast by yourself.

It soon was you and Commander Reyes alone at the table. How did you end up like this? Especially with him!? Wanting to leave as fast as possible, you politely got up and nodded at him but his voice stopped you instantly.

“So, [L/N]. How's the cyborg?” His tone was calm and smooth unlike your wavering and nervous one as you spoke soon after.

“He’s good… but his current body will not suffice without the m-modifications that I want to add to his new design..” You really just wanted to run away right now to avoid this conversation.

The commander only gave a curt nod, that smirk never fading as he got up from his seat and bid you a farewell and left. This left you very confused and more fearful of the Blackwatch commander. Shakily, you got up and left back to your room instead of the lab. Too many emotions were felt right now and you didn’t need to break down in the middle of working so you just designated yourself a day off or at least half of the day off so you can make sense of everything.

Punching in the code, you hear the familiar chime of the lock and the door slid open, letting you inside before closing behind you. Slipping off your shoes, you went to the bed and sat down on the edge. You were usually never this emotionally wrecked and maybe it was the after effects of sleeping with the cyborg. You hadn’t seen him since last night and nor has he made any advances to try to see you again. He usually knew where to find you.

Feeling the weight of your negative thoughts, you slumped and fell back onto the mattress, eyes threatening to spill forth with more tears. Everything now felt empty and nothing felt the same as you clenched your fist, your nails digging into your palm but not as harshly as last time.

_ Maybe it wasn’t meant to be? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!
> 
> -Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I usually don't read over things. ;w;
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Alpha


End file.
